The Greatly Unexpected
by CarebearMioneGabbster
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy cannot stand each other. But can a romance save a family feud and the new darkness that is heading their way? It's all up to the two, the two from two different houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin unite.
1. Chapter 1: Mornings and School Supplies

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters. The characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, herself. Some characters are mine but they will be made-up characters.

Chapter One

A girl with long red curly locks rested in her bed sleeping soundly. The sunlight peering through the curtains into her room, causing her face to glow. Her eyes lids slowly fluttered opened, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. She yawned and stretching turning over so she laid on her back as she stared at the ceiling. Another day. Another morning for Rose Annabelle Weasley. Rose slowly rose up from the bed and pulled the covers off herself. She got up from the bed and neatly made it back up and retreated to the bathroom.

As she walked out her room to the bathroom she saw her little brother Hugo rush into the bathroom before she could. Rose sighed impatiently and started knocking on the door.

"You saw that I was going to get to the bathroom before you Hugo," she shouted at the door irritably. "Rude is what you are!"

Hugo poked his head out the door. He might have been her "little" brother but he was not little anymore. He was now about 6' foot and stronger and unlike the nice red hair he had the long ruffle of red hair which one strand fell in front his eyes. Hugo, also taking much features from his mother's was a very handsome and attractive boy to any girl who was not related to him.

"Next time be a little quicker with your feet," he said giving her his crooked grin and he closed the door. Rose stumped her foot and folded her arms. She turned and her mother was walking down the hall in her usual dark purple robe and slippers. Her hair was in a mess of curls. Hermione Granger-Weasley for the exception of her hair was a beautiful woman, her hair being more able to tame now that she was a bit older.

"Rosie I just finished up in my bathroom, you're welcomed to use it," Hermione said giving her daughter a warm smile.

"Thanks mum," Rose smiled and gave her mother a light hug and rushed off to the bathroom.

Scorpius Malfoy was asleep in his bed, laying on his stomach in nothing but his boxers and his covers and sheets rustled all over his bed. The door to his dark room opened slowly and he had all the curtains closed so no sunlight could interrupt him from his slumber. A smiling black haired woman with decent features walked over to his window and opened the curtains quickly. Scorpius groaned as the light hit his face making him more annoyed then he already was. His blonde hair all over his head but still handsome and he pulled some of it back.

"Mother, give me thirty more minutes," he groaned into his pillow, trying to hide his face. His mother, Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy smiled at her son and walked over to his bed.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I let you stay in bed all morning," she asked with her hands on her hips. Scorpius let out another irritated groaned and shot up his head distinctively.

"A real good one," he stated matter-of-factly putting his head back into his pillow. Pansy sighed and shook her head.

"No we have to go do some shopping in Diagon Alley today for your school supplies," she said hitting him on the head with her hand lightly and walking out the room. Scorpius got out of bed groggily. He had a massive headache from the previous night. He had spent his night yesterday with his Hogwarts friends Vince Crabbe, Damien Goyle and Oleysa Zabini. They had partied with some other fellow Slytherins from Hogwarts and had way too much fire whiskey the previous night.

He freshened up in the bathroom and bathed and put on some of his muggle clothing, which he quite liked even though he did not like muggle-borns or muggles or the blood traitors. He went down to breakfast and sat at the table in the grand dining room in the Malfoy manor. The house elves were bringing in the delicious breakfast that he enjoyed having every morning. Even though, the house elves were servants he made best friends with one named Chester. He was his greatest friend while he was away from Hogwarts and to be honest he didn't like the way his father treated any of the house elves, but Scorpius chose to respect them as beings.

Chester entered the dining room and sat down a tray and smiled at Scorpius. (A/N: For you all to know he is a teenage house elf. Remember that…TEENAGE house elf.)

"Good morning master," he said walking over to Scorpius.

"Good morning Chester," Scorpius smiled back at the house elf. "I told you once before don't call me master, call me Scorpius."

"But like I once told you once before, I am a house elf y'know," Chester shrugged and Scorpius looked at his plate.

"So want to play some wizarding chess later when I get back from Diagon Alley," Scorpius grinned as the house elf nodded.

"I'll be going you and the mistress on your school supplies shopping," Chester smiled and Scorpius started on breakfast just as his father came into the dining room.

Diagon Alley was bustling with all the families of wizards and witches purchasing school supplies and getting robes for their children who attended Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione Weasley were exiting Flourish and Blotts when they ran into Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Ginny, I knew we'd see you here," Hermione smiled at her best friend and sister-in-law. "Where are the children?"

"Oh well Albus and James are at the quiddich shop and Lily went to the Owl Emporium," Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione and then Ron.

Ron smiled at his sister and then at Harry. "So how you been mate," Ron asked as Harry grinned back. "Things have been fine," Harry said.

Hermione and Ginny looked at their husbands raising their eyebrows.

"What," they both asked in unison.

"Aren't you two going to wonder off and go discuss quiddich," Ginny asked as Harry and Ron both walked off immediately, making Hermione laugh softly.

"What are we ever going to do with those two," Hermione said smiling as her and Ginny went into the bookstore.

Meanwhile, Rose was in Madam Malkin's getting her new robes for her final year at Hogwarts. She was standing on a stool as one of the tailors was fitting them on her.

"Would you like anything extra," she asked as she finished her measurements. Rose looked around and a long silk suede pink robe had caught her eye. She was after all a teenage girl and teenage girls loved to shop and when something caught their eye they had to have it.

"That robe is beautiful," Rose said as she stepped off the stool to the rack of robes. The tailor smiled as she followed behind her.

"We have that in your size too," she smiled as Rose ran her fingers along the fabric.

"How much is it," Rose asked still gazing at the robes.

"About fifty galleons, eight sickles and one knut," the tailor said. Rose looked up disappointedly at the tailor. The tailor eyed her confusingly.

"I'm guessing you don't have enough money for that, am I right," the tailor asked as Rose nodded slowly. Just then, the door dinged and in walked Scorpius Malfoy. The tailor looked up and hurried over to him.

"Nice to see you Mister Malfoy," the tailor greeted as Scorpius forced a small smile, more like a frown. Rose peered over and sighed as she walked over to the tailor.

"I'll just buy the robes I already had in mind," Rose said as the tailor looked to Scorpius and rushed over to the register. Scorpius walked behind Rose and she went over and purchased her robes.

"I'm surprised you had enough money to even get more than one robe Weasley," he smiled devilishly and made Rose give him a look that looked like it could burn holes in his head.

"Malfoy go bother someone else," Rose said as she took the robes and headed for the doors. Scorpius watched her leave and grinned, happy that he had gotten to her.

"It was also rude of you to interrupt me when I was talking to the tailor," he shouted back as she walked out the door and not looking back. Scorpius scoffed and shooked his head as he turned to the tailor.

"That damned girl is irritating, I wouldn't even allow her sorts into this place or anywhere else for that matter," he said as the tailor ignored that comment and they carried on with getting him fitted for his new robes.

Rose walked down the long street, looking around for her brother and she decided on going into the quiddich shop to look for him. They had guys and young boys practically everywhere, and her. Rose might have been a girl but she enjoyed watching quiddich games but she never at anytime tried to try out to be on the team at school.

She looked around and over by one of the brooms stood her brother Hugo with Albus and James, her cousins. Albus was tall but a little shorter than Hugo, but he was older and his red hair was just identical as Hugo's. Some people had mistaken them for twins when they hung out. James, a little younger than Albus and Hugo has messy black hair like his father, Harry Potter, but the bright green eyes of his mother. Rose smiled and joined the boys; they were looking at one of the new brooms that had just came out. The Phoenix Flight 4000th. It was make with phoenix hair and all sorts of strong bound magical combinations. Rose opened her mouth in awe. Albus and James saw her and rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh boy! Lots of love I see," Rose laughed as her cousins were hugging her like they haven't seen her in ages.

"We missed you that's all," James said still hugging her.

"You haven't been over a lot, and we missed playing two on two in our fabulous quiddich games," Albus smiled nudging her with his arm.

"Well Albus we both know very well you don't want to get beaten again by me and James.

Albus and Hugo both snickered and gave James a playful shove.

"Yeah the little bugger is awesome at quiddich," Albus laughed as James stumbled a little.

"Well excuse me for inheriting all of my rightful talents," James boasted as Albus and Hugo rolled their eyes. Rose looked around and then at James and Albus.

"So where is the adoring Lily," Rose asked looking around for her little cousin.

"It's going to be her third year at Hogwarts but she's still a first year in our eyes," Hugo laughed with Albus and James smiling about it.

"You three are horrible," Rose laughed. "Well I have to go to Flourish and Blotts and I bet you any sickles she's already there."

"True" they all said and they walked off. Rose rolled her eyes smiling, loving the way her brother and cousins were like the best of friends. She left the quiddich shop, but she managed to buy a magazine about the Chudley Canons before leaving and rushed into Flourish and Blotts.

Her mother and her aunt Ginny were over in the sitting area in conversation, probably discussing what mothers usually talk about…their children.

Rose went to the section where the new novels were and found Lily quietly reading one of the titles.

"Hey there Lil," Rose smiled as Lily put down the book and hugged her. Rose didn't have a little sister and suggested that Lily was sort of her sister even though they are related anyway. Rose always taught of Lily as the more prettier ones in the family besides Victoire, her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter who was now in France accompanied by Teddy Lupin, him and Victoire have also been dating since Rose's first year at Hogwarts. But Lily was also a beauty apart from her blonde, French, half-veela cousin Victoire. Lily has beautiful red hair like Rose but her was completely straight and just seemed to flourish more than hers and she had simmering blue eyes which she inherited from someone within the Weasley line. She had small lips, red like cherry blossoms almost but in a cute adorable way. Rose was sometimes a little jealous but she tried to think positive of herself.

"Rose I'm so happy to see you," Lily beamed hugging her tighter than what her brothers managed. "We haven't had much time to hang out this summer but we will at Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes we will and especially now since you'll be able to go to Hogsmeade with us every weekend," Rose smiled.

"I know and can't wait," Rose said excitedly. The day had just flown by for all of them. They had all their school supplies and robes and afterwards they all headed down to the ice cream parlor for some ice cream cones. Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand was having no fun at all. He just bought his supplies and robes then him and Chester snuck off to Knockturn Alley.

Scorpius was walking down and all the misfits there were eyeing him curiously. Scorpius had to admit things were scary here but he was used to it. He had been here on a lot of occasions since he was three years of age. He just had to bring this weird artifact to one of the shops for his father. Scorpius had no idea what it was but he figured something pertaining to the final war his father had told him about.

Scorpius soon reached a shop called: Dark Antiques. He figured this must be it so he walked in slowly, Chester following behind him and he was a little shaken up being in Knockturn Alley and such.

Scorpius saw a scrawny old scary and filthy man behind a dusty old brown wood counter. The place had no light in it except the candlelight from the corner of the room. The man smiled widely, his rotten and missing teeth making his appearance more appalling. Scorpius walked over slowly.

"I'm guessing you're the Malfoy boy, am I correct," he asked taking his hand out. Scorpius nodded without saying a word and handed the old man the object that was wrapped up in the cloth.

"Thank you," the old man said his smile getting wider as he looked manically at the boy. Scorpius' expression has gotten a little frightening as the man was scaring him…a little. The man hugged it to his chest and sighed.

"Finally," he was breathing as if he had been saved from near death. "Finally things will be right, things are going to change a lot you know!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's going to be a new Dark Lord arising," he cackled as his manic laugh hit the walls.

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise.

"A new Dark Lord?"

NOTICE: That is where I leave you people! I WOULD appreciate some reviews. Because on my other story it got over 2000 hits but no reviews. I want to at least know what people think. You know you could give me tips on my grammar or pronunciation or other certain errors. For example: If I have over 1000 or 2000 hits and no reviews. I might just stop writing the story. You might think I sound a little pushy or bossy. But seriously, that is the point of writing these stories just to see other interests and experience them. I cannot know if I don't get any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Two

King Cross station was bustling with people arriving and boarding the trains. The sounds trolleys and walking footsteps could be heard everywhere. The Weasleys and the Potters were all pushing their way through the crowd.

"Lily are you sure you didn't forget anything," Ginny asked her daughter as everyone reached platforms 9 and 10.

Lily sighed and nodded. "Yes mum now can we go? I have go meet up with Ophelia to get a compartment."

"Alright," Ginny sighed as she grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Mum! I cannot breath," Lily huffed trying to pull away as James and Albus snickered to themselves.

"Well we're going to go," James said obviously trying to rush everything.

Ginny let go of Lily and turned to her boys. "Alright, get on move on everybody."

James rushed into the brick wall first and Albus followed. Lily smiled and lined up her trolley. Rose was about to go after Albus but she was getting showered with hugs from her mother while Ron and Hugo were having a little conversation.

"Don't date a girl while you like another who also likes you," Ron said as Hugo started to walk off and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Hermione glanced at Ron and nudged her elbow into his side.

"Ow!" Ron said holding his side and looking at Hermione. "What's that for?"

"For being an idiot," Hermione said while folding her arms and glaring at him. "You obviously are not capable to use your brain."

Ron rolled his eyes, looking in the other direction and mouthing something under his breath. Rose and Hugo both looked at each other as Lily was now gone and it was their turn. Hugo let Rose go first and then he went. On the other side, Albus and James were talking to their friend Stephen Wood and another relative in the Weasley family, Fred Weasley. He was named after his uncle and was George Weasley's son. Lily was looking around for one of her school friends. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all came in through the wall a while after.

"It's time for you all to go so lets all get the good-bye hugs in," Harry announced as everyone rushed together and joined in a huge family hug. As they all pulled away and all started towards the train the Malfoys walked up to them.

"Nice to see you all again," said Draco Malfoy half heartedly as Pansy and Scorpius stood behind him.

"Same," the Weasleys and the Potters all said in unison. Scorpius spotted Rose and gave her his evil Malfoy signature smirk. Rose forced a smile and then looked away in disgust.

Scorpius stepped over beside his father and smiled, looking in Rose and Hugo's direction. "I heard one of you Weasleys were Head Girl, which one is it?"

Hugo looked ready to throw his fist to the boy's neck but Hermione held him back, whispering to him about how violence is not the answer. Rose glared. "I'm the new Head Girl which also gives me certain privileges so watch yourself Malfoy," she said proudly with her hands on her hips.

Scorpius chuckled softly shaking his head. "You think that'll give you some authority over me," he asked grinning at her. "I'm the Head Boy meaning we have to work together Weasley. See you around." And with that said the Malfoys walked off. Rose stood there looking distraught. He could not be Head Boy. Rose definitely knew her seventh year wasn't going to be great after all.

"Don't let him get to you," Ron said to Rose with a serious expression. "The boy already has bad news written all over himself. So make sure you stand your ground."

"Dad I know how to handle Malfoy and his arrogant ways," Rose reassured him and she took her things and boarded the train. Albus, Hugo, James, Lily and Fred all got on the train quickly after her and they all got their own compartment.

"So Fred did you enjoy your summer," Lily asked as they all were seated. Hugo, James and Albus on one side with Rose, Lily and Fred on the other.

"It was cool, I got to see Uncle Charlie in Romania and got to be so close to this dragon," Fred said ecstatically as Hugo, James and Albus joined in the conversation. Rose sighed and looked out towards the window to see her family smiling. The train jerked a little and it started to move. They all stood up and opened the window, waving good-bye.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Years are going by too fast," Ginny said.

"But it'll be a good year this year, won't it," Ron asked and Harry punched him on the arm.

"Of course it's going to be a good year," Harry laughed as Ron groaned in pain. Hermione smiled and shook her head laughing.

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Ginny said happily and they all left the station.

Meanwhile on the train, Lily left the compartment to hang out with Ophelia Longbottom and Abigail Finnigan. Albus and James sat there reading some quiddich books while Fred was out in the train probably using some objects from his father's joke shop. Rose sat there in her own world, just reading a book until her friend Marilyn Stone walked in.

"Rosie!" Marilyn shouted as Rose jumped up looking startled.

"Oh hey Mary, long time no see," Rose smiled as her friend sat down beside her.

"Oh summer was great. My parents and I all went to Tokyo and the food there is awesome and the shopping you won't believe," Marilyn started on one of her escapades of talking, the girl just never stopped. Rose laughed softly at her friend but listened attentively.

"But Japanese wizard boys are cute," Marilyn smiled as James looked up from the book and grinned at her.

"Hey Mary," James grinned and Marilyn smiled back.

"Hi James," she said, waving slightly. Rose rolled her eyes as she realized her best friend and cousin were flirting. Then suddenly the announcements on the train came on.

_Headmistress MacGonagall on announcements:_

"_Would all prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl report to the second compartment. This is a mandatory meeting, so please get here quickly. Thank you for your cooperation students._

Rose got up quickly and Marilyn looked up at her.

"Oh I forgot I heard you were Head Girl," Marilyn smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mary," Rose smiled and walked out quickly, hurriedly trying to get to the compartment. She finally reached the door and before she could touch the handle a hand reached out and opened it. Rose turned and there standing next to her was no one other than Scorpius Malfoy himself.

Scorpius grinned and Rose scoffed and walked in and took her seat. Strangely, Scorpius sat down next to her and then Headmistress MacGonagall and the prefects entered and they all took their seats.

"Alright I need to go over a few things before we reach the school," said MacGonagall as she now had everyone's attention. "This year is going to be a little different for some of you. Especially the Head Boy and Girl. All prefects must monitor the hallways and corridors as followed. The Head Boy and Girl must do the same but also must be dutiful twenty four seven. That means observing behaviors of students and etc."

Scorpius and Rose nodded in agreement as they listened attentively. "But there is also one drawback for you two heads," MacGonagall started as she turned her gaze to Rose and Scorpius. "You both will be sharing a dorm. The head dorms include your own private common room, kitchen, bedrooms, and only one bathroom which I am sure you both will learn to accommodate with that situation, am I right?"

Rose and Scorpius looked bewildered. Rose could hardly speak and Scorpius looked like he was going to break the woman in half. Sure Scorpius liked nagging Rose but spending the whole school year, especially his seventh year sharing a dorm with Rose Weasley was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Rose just felt like she could die, literally. Because she knew if she accepted this disappointment that also came along with Scorpius torturing her with his arrogance everyday for the rest of the school year.

"Well," MacGonagall said one more time, breaking them from their thoughts. Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and then at Headmistress MacGonagall.

"We accept," they said dully. Headmistress MacGonagall smiled and rose from her seat.

"Well that about dismisses this meeting. You all should get on your uniforms we will be arriving soon and be prepared to your duties for the first day of the school year once we arrive," she smiled. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone got up quickly from their seats and exited the compartment. One of the Slytherin prefects eyed Scorpius and Rose with a rather weird interest but then just left the compartment. Rose and Scorpius walked out slowly and he glanced at her sideways.

"I thank you Weasley for ruining my seventh and final year at Hogwarts," Scorpius said sarcastically, gaining up on her a little.

"No! I thank you Malfoy, because you're such a hypocrite," Rose responded angrily and then stumped off, leaving Scorpius just standing there.

"Irritating little half-blood," he mumbled angrily as he went to his compartment with his friends. When he entered both his friends Vince Crabbe and Damien Goyle were sitting down, already in his uniform. Aside from their fathers, Vince Crabbe was a very handsome boy, thanks to his mother. He was the second most hottest guy in Slytherin at Hogwarts. He is also what some people might call a "man whore". Damien Goyle on the other hand was decent looking but also very tall and was the tough type and was always ready to do something violent.

"Hey Crabbe and Goyle," Scorpius said groggily as he grabbed his wand from his side pocket and magically transfigured his clothing into his school uniform and then he put on his Head Boy badge and put his wand back up.

"What's gotten into you," Vince asked as Scorpius sat down across from them.

"Weasley," Scorpius said through his clenched teeth.

"Oh which one," Damien asked.

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius said as if the words would erupt in his mouth and blow off his head. Vince and Damien chuckled and leaned back.

"Oh you mean _**that **_Weasley," Vince grinned looking to Damien. "She looks a lot better this year for a half-blood, if you don't mind me saying."

"You said a lot of girls look better this year," Damien said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but if I could shag Weasley I'd be lucky," Vince said with a wink. Scorpius glared at Vince, he did not feel like hearing about Vince shagging a girl. Let alone Rose Weasley.

"She's too stubborn headed to even let you touch her Vince. Besides the girl has probably never had a boyfriend or a kiss in her pathetic life," Scorpius said as he folded his arms and rested his foot on the seat.

"Maybe but I still might take a chance," Vince said as the compartment door opened as Amelia Zabini walked in, mostly referred to as Mia Zabini. She was the pretty girl in the Slytherin house. Her long black silky hair and silvery light blue eyes but she was also a real bitch.

"What are you three talking about," she asked immediately looking at all of them. "I hope your not thinking about shagging that Weasley Crabbe. She's too trashy and I bet she's probably done it with someone like McLaggen or whoever."

"Nice to see you too Mia," Scorpius said looking up at her. Amelia smiled and sat next to Scorpius.

"I missed you Scorpius," she smiled at him as he turned away.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did," Scorpius said carelessly.

After spending all that time in a compartment with his friends, Scorpius was down right annoyed. The Hogwarts Express soon got to the station in Hogsmeade. Everyone got out and all went their ways to reach the castle and school they called Hogwarts. There was one great thing about going to Hogwarts on the first day…. the sorting and the feast.

NOTICE: I kind of rushed but I assure you now it is going to get good and I promise you that. Also I'd like to thank everyone who left the reviews. I'm all happy and witty right now. Lol, but other than that I'm also happy about the alerts and the community thingy. But also I have like three different directions I want this story to go in. Meaning that it's most likely going to…. NOT GONNA TELL YA! I might take a break for like a one-week or two weeks because I want to update on my other story. It needs another chapter. But anyway…. au revior! I forgot how to spell that I think…


	3. Chapter 3: The Head Commons

Chapter Three

A/N: Since you all left reviews begging me to update soon I guess I will. Because on my story Saved by the Enemy I am having writes block. I hate having those and I get it alot. But I am in a Rose/Scorpius mood right now so I bring you the third chapter.

Once all students were in the castle they all settled in the Great Hall. The first years were just arriving in their little boats while there was low and distinct chatters going around the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table Hugo was tapping his foot impatiently and that caused most people around him to stare at him.

"Hugo are you alright," Rose asked worriedly as her brother looked like he had to use a toilet or something.

"No! I just wished they would hurry up," he said a bit angrily as he turned to her. "Wasting my time and I'm starving, nearly about to go barking mad right about now."

Everyone laughed softly as Hugo's appetite, which he clearly developed from his father. Rose was laughing as Hugo shot everyone at the table a death glare and the laughter ceased. Suddenly, the two oak doors to the Great Hall creaked open and in walked the first years. Some looking proud, some looking bored and some looking down right frightened. James and Albus watched the first years as they passed and laughed as one of them seemed to break down into a nervous sweat.

"The kid looks like hes about to burst," James whispered to Albus as they both laughed to themselves. Lily shot them a look and they stopped talking for a bit.

"Poor kid, parents stuffed him like a turkey before he came here," Albus whispered as James and Hugo started laughing.

"Hush the noise please," Rose said to them as they settled down, Albus mocking her behind her back.

The first years all stopped and stood around the Sorting Hat. Neville Longnbottom got up from his seat, he was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and he opened the roll of parchment in his hand.

"I will call out the names of the students and they shall all come up here and take a seat on the stool as I do so," he said aloud to first years and then he eyed the parchment. "Libby Clockwell."

A small, petite little girl walked up with long thick burnette curls in her hair with a headband pushing it back a little and she sat on the stool. Neville placed the sorting hat on her head and it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Libby smiled and the Ravenclaw table of students applauded as the girl joined them. The sorting was soon finished and all the first years were sorted. Headmistress MacGonagall walked up as all eyes were on her.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new faces and the old. In regards of attending here I would like to first of all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. But other than that let's have a great and successful year...let the feast begin," she smiled as all the food suddenly appeared at all the tables, all the first years' eyes widening and everyone started on the feast.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Hugo grinned rubbing his hands together as he started gathering chicken, mashed potatos, roast beef, muffins and everything else on his plates. Also, at the Slytherin table Scorpius and his group of friends were not so enthusiastic about the feast.

"She expects us to eat all this," Amelia said, srunching up her nose in disgust as she eyed the food before her. She took two scoops of some salad and that was it for her. Damien and Vince started eating their food as Scorpius just sat there staring off into space.

Damien was eating his chicken leg as he looked over at Scorpius' plate. "Are you going to eat that mate?"

Scorpius shook his head and Damien started taking chicken off his plate. Amelia turned to Scorpius.

"Is something wrong Scorpius," she asked as he turned her, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Oh its nothing Mia. Just thinking a lot lately since it is our last year here," he said giving her a small warm smile. Amelia nodded in agreement and smiled back and continued to her salad.

The feast was soon finished and all the students had left. Scorpius and Rose made sure that all the prefects gave the first years their tours around the school and then they both headed off to find their Head commonrooms, in silence. As they walked down the corridor, neither saying a word they finally reached the portrait.

The old man in the portrait greeted them respectively. "You two must be the new Heads for this year. I would like to say welcome. I have to make sure you all know the neccessary rules. Do not bring others into the Head commons. You must get along as your Headmistress has informed me and last but not least...you choose the password. But it has to be something you both agree on and you have to decide on it now."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. They both knew very well they did not even want to speak with each other. Rose was waiting for Scorpius to say something but he just looked away.

"Ugh, fine," Rose said looking to the portrait. "Can a password be a sentence or quote?"

"Yes it may my lady," the man in the portrait responded kindly.

Rose nudged Scorpius softly. He jerked his head to her with a serious expression. "We have to decided a password, now," she said trying to stay on level with him.

"Okay, pick something I'll just agree to it," Scorpius said folding his arms and looking away as he stood there impatiently.

Rose nodded and smiled at the portrait. _"Revealing kindness is the best policy."_

"Wise choice my lady," the man in the portrait smiled once last time before it swung open. Scorpius and Rose walked in slowly. The Head commons was beautiful, rather luxurious, the gold, silver and gray designs everywhere, it was like living in a palace. The had a doorway to the kitchen which was to the right and two seperate doors displaying "Head Boy" and "Head Girl" then the bathroom was set off to the back.

Scorpius grinned and nodded and looked at Rose. "I bet this something you're not used to, eh Weasley?"

Rose's smiled faded from her face as she scoffed at Scorpius and walked off to her room. Scorpius rolled his eyes and went into his room that was opposite of hers. Rose's room was beautiful, it was set with scarlet red and gold, the Gryffindor colors and a huge bed that she could just melt in.

"This is fabulous," Rose said in awe as she looked around the room and she walked over to her window. She had a nice view of the grounds and the Black lake. "So beautiful too."

Scorpius on the other hand, did not care about views and stuff. He just got out of his stupid cloak and laid on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. Rose took out one of her magical devices that her Uncle Fred had created and went into the commonroom. She turned it on with a flick of wand and it instantly played some of her favorite muggle songs. She laid down on the couch and started mouthing the words to the song. Scorpius could here some music in the other room and he got up and walked into the commoroom.

"Could you please turn that rubbish off I am trying to think," Scorpius complained as Rose didn't give him her attention and she ignored him. She did not care what he thought and he did not feel like listening to whatever it was she was listening to.

"Weasley!" he yelled but she never responded. "Ugh fine, alright then. Have it your way."

Scorpius took out his wand and pointed it at the device. "Wingarddium Leviosa," he said as he made it float into midair and Rose jumped up off the couch.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing," Rose yelled at him. Scorpius grinned and Rose frowned and stumped up to Scorpius and shoved him.

"What the hell," he yelled as he stumbled some and the device fell from mid air and crashed on the floor into many pieces. Rose gasped and rushed to the pieces.

"No, no, no" she said over and over again trying to gather the pieces. Scorpius glared at her and got up. "Watch yourself Weasley, next time I'll just hex you into oblivion!"

"You think its alright to ruin someones things?!"

"I politely asked you to turn it off."

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"You arrogant bastard!"

"Ooh Weasley has a potty mouth."

Rose glared and swung her fists at him, Scorpis dodged all her swings and grabbed her wrists tightly and held her in one place.

"Don't ever try something as stupid as that again," he said angrily as she looked at him with disgust.

"Get your hands off of me," she said as she yanked her hands away from him. "Don't ever touch me again!"

"As if I want to," Scorpius bellowed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that you git! And if you did I'd hurt you," she yelled poking him in the chest.

"Now look whose poking who," Scorpius grinned. Rose glared and stared at him. He just wouldn't stop annoying her. But something very odd what going on in Rose's mind. He was actually sort of...cute to her. But still an arrogant asshole.

"Weasley I know I'm irresistable but don't gawk at me like that," Scorpius grinned as Rose snapped out of it and stormed back off to her room. Scorpius watched her stumped off and eyed her bum a little. Scorpius slapped himself, he just looked at her bum. But he had to admit this year Rose Weasley sure was attractive and getting her all fumed her made her more attractive. But that is no exception since she is a half-blood. Scorpius stalked back to his room and decided on taking him a nap, something he hadn't been able to achieve in a while since his

mom kept him up awake most of the day.

A/N: Kind of slow I guess. But I only stopped there cause my fingers are getting tired I guess. But that is Chapter Three. As you all can see, they are attracted to each other whethere they like it or not. Which means with attraction...comes a connection.


	4. Chapter 4: First Class Issues

Chapter Four

The next morning, Rose woke up a little early to avoid Scorpius. Rose, just like Hermione was serious and straight minded about her schoolwork, which also meant she was usually early for everything. Today, Rose also realized how she became a little more concerned about her appearance. But when she thought about it, she had done a lot with her appearance over the summer. She had a better body and wardrobe and she recently changed to a new shampoo for her hair. So for the first day of school decided on just wearing her school uniform (she had no choice anyway), strawberry scented lip gloss and letting her hair straight down in its long flowing locks.

Scorpius on the other hand, insisted on missing breakfast since after all there was a kitchen in the Head commons. After he heard Rose leave he got up out of bed and freshened up and just had some toast with jam and orange juice for breakfast. Scorpius also approved of his appearance, especially since he started playing quiddich in his second year at Hogwarts. Quiddich sure did do his body some good…a lot of it. Scorpius felt proud about it but he never boasted about it, at least not to anyone else. He sat alone in the kitchen reading his mail and eating breakfast while Rose was in the Great Hall talking to her friends and cousins at the Gryffindor table.

"No way, he couldn't have possibly done that to you Lily," Rose said in shock as she chatted on with Lily and Marilyn.

"Yes and then he said he could never date me because his father would have his neck," Lily sighed as Marilyn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me guys like that are just pathetic," Marilyn stated as Rose nodded in agreement. "Besides no offense but I wouldn't date a muggle anyway, too many difficulties."

"Yeah I suppose you have a point," said Lily who turned back to her plate as Fred and Hugo rushed over to the table. Rose and Marilyn raised an eyebrow as they eyed them carefully.

"What did you two do this time," Rose asked as if waiting for them to say they blew down half the castle. Fred and Hugo grinned at each other mischievously as an angry and hotheaded Professor Locknut came puffing over to them. Her clothing was all tattered as if she had been burned and she had many bald and black spots on her head with her face appearing to be boiling red in color. Everyone is the Great Hall stared at her in amazement.

"Oh…my…god," Lily said slowly in shock as Professor Locknut glared at Fred and Hugo.

"You two are going to have detention for a month and I'll be notifying your parents immediately," Professor Locknut yelled loudly, making some students jump in surprise.

Fred and Hugo snickered to themselves as they looked at her.

"Okay, but professor you should've never tried to take those items from us," said Hugo.

"Yeah and we clearly said they were particularly 'dangerous' items, so you were cautioned madam," Fred said politely as Hugo was still trying to hold back a laugh.

Professor Locknut smacked them on the back of the head. "You both know that Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products are not allowed inside the school, yet you still bring them!"

"We understand but we had to make sales to help my uncle," said Hugo.

"I do not care if you uncle needs to make bloody sales," she screeched. "I will NOT have you two putting everyone in danger and leave your uncle out of it!"

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

"Now come along, I have parents to notify," she said properly and walked out with Fred and Hugo slacking behind her.

"They are always getting into trouble," Rose exasperated. "And it's only the first day back."

Lily shook her head in shame and took a bite of her toast. "Well I have nothing to do with it and hopefully they'll learn a lesson."

"Some resiliency is acquired for those two," said Marilyn with a nod.

"You're right Mary," Rose agree.

Breakfast soon ended and everyone was rushing to his or her first class, except for Rose. She was already seated at a desk and she was waiting for everyone to arrive because even the professor was also late. Suddenly, the students started entering the class along with the Slytherins. Amelia gave her a glare as she walked pass Rose's desk and took a seat in the upper front rows. Scorpius, Vince and Damien soon walked in and joined Amelia. Marilyn rushed in and sat next to Rose at the desk.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"You're late," said Rose as Marilyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh rubbish, the professor isn't even here yet," Marilyn scoffed looking around and smiled widely when James walked in and sat behind Rose and Marilyn. He grinned at her and she waved slightly. Rose turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey James," she smiled glancing at Marilyn.

"Yeah…Hey James," said Marilyn as her cheeks started turning red.

"Hey you two," James said as the door opened again and Professor Ted Lupin walked in.

"Hey Ted," said Rose and James as he waved and smiled at them.

"Hello guys," he said rushing to put his bags down on the table and he turned to the class.

"I'll be with you all in one moment class," he said as the girls started giggling to themselves. Oh yes. Professor Ted Lupin was the youngest male professor at Hogwarts and definitely the most handsome. His hair was constantly changing colors but that just made him even cuter to the girls. He had little facial hair, but no mustache or long beard…he had the _sexy _facial hair.

Marilyn grinned at Rose.

"What is it Mary," asked Rose.

"Your god cousin is so fine, Mary said biting her lower lip.

"Oh hush the noise Mary, you look like dog who wants a bone," said Rose laughing.

James shook his head shamefully as one of the Hufflepuffs came in and sat down next to him. Professor Ted Lupin, students call him Professor Ted though.

"Well…good morning class," he said standing before the class.

"Good morning Professor Ted," the class said all together, but the girls were more ecstatic.

"Everyone had a nice summer I suppose, I did too if you must know. This summer I went on a little vacation so don't worry I won't be too hard on you this year because I'm in a great mood," he grinned and flicked his wand as today's agenda appeared on the chalkboard. Everyone pulled out their necessary books and turned to the page.

"Good…for our first lesson of the year we're going to discuss some history of dark magic. As you all know about the whole issue with the final war involving Lord Voldemort but today we're going to test your skills in how you would defend yourselves in difficult situations such as the war," he stated as the class listened attentively. "Now I want you all to pair up!"

Rose turned but Marilyn was already by James and everyone else was quickly getting partners. Amelia smiled at Scorpius but Damien grabbed her hand and took her as his partner and Vince was partnered with some girl he was trying to "uncork and screw". Scorpius sighed when he saw the only person standing alone and looking for a partner was Rose.

"This can't be happening," he said under his breath as he walked over slowly.

Rose turned to Scorpius taking a double take. "Um, what are you doing?"

"It seems all the good options are taken and they leave me with a leftover," said Scorpius in his usually cold and cool tone. Rose glared and started to walk off.

"Rose…I ask that everyone stays with his or her partner," said Ted as she groaned and walked back over by Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned at her. "This should be fun, I get to torture you for a grade."

Rose smiled innocently and slammed the heel of her shoe on his toes. Scorpius winced and jumped.

"You're mad!" yelled Scorpius as he held his foot.

"You asked for it Malfoy!"

Ted walked over looking to the both of them and sighed. "Can you two do me a favor and work together properly before I take away house points from the both of you, can you please?"

"Yes," they both said slowly, not looking at the other.

"Now that we have that settled, everyone I need you all to get a good space and stand in front your partner at a pretty good distance. There are a list of spells you will be able to conjure on the other person and you may only use those…meaning no turning someone into a toad or a pig," he said looking to them all warningly.

"It seems there is a certain red head in here that already looks like one professor," Amelia said slyly as she grinned at Rose, who shot her a glare.

"Amelia, please…give it a rest already," Ted said as he walked back over to his desk. "Now you all may begin. Get into your places."

Everyone pushed and shoved their way around the room. Rose and Scorpius finally were able to get a place.

"So you ready Weasley," Scorpius asked as he got his wand out.

"I was born ready Malfoy," said Rose who also had pulled out her wand.

"Alright then…one…two," he started but before he knew it Rose had already levicorpused him. She grinned smiling at him. Scorpius glared as we hanging in midair and upside down.

"Weasley get me down," he growled angrily at her.

"Maybe…maybe not…now you know how my music box felt," she said as she ended the enchantment and he fell on the floor. She looked around the room and she noticed everyone was doing completely weird things. Vince and the girl were still talking and haven't even started on anything. Marilyn accidentally put the jelly leg charm on James. While Amelia had actually frozen Damien.

"What kind of wizard or witch owns a music box," he asked looking at her as if she were retarded.

"For your information Malfoy, that wizard or witch is me and that was a gift from my uncle," sighed Rose as she folded her arms and looked away. "I knew working with you would be a pain."

"Why have you always expected the worse from me," asked Scorpius.

"Because you're arrogant and selfish," said Rose as she turned back to look at him.

"But in our first year you just ignored me...purposely so I started treating you like the speck you are," he grinned as she gave him her usual threatening glare.

"Oh whatever, besides my father warned me about you Malfoys and he was right!"

"Oh so this is all your fathers fault that you hate me," he said nodding slightly.

"No! It's yours, you are the one who picked on me first, remember?"

"If you weren't so rude to me I would've just said hello instead of what I actually said," he said shaking his head and he grabbed his bag and just walked out of class. The whole class of students turned to look at Rose. Amelia glaring and walking towards Rose.

"What did you do Weasley," asked Amelia in a very ill tempered tone.

"Nothing...look get off my case okay clearly he can handle a disagreement on his own," she said as Amelia snatched up her wand but Ted walked over quickly.

"Alright! Everyone settle down...since it seems none of us can work together...I want eighteen inches of parchment on your opinion of the war and what you think is the right way to act about it," he said as the whole class sighed and returned to their seats. Rose and Amelia walked back to their seats.

"What did you think happened with Scorpius and Weasley," Vince asked as Amelia shot him a glare like daggers. "Nevermind."

Marilyn and James looked at Rose worriedly.

"Rose what happened with you and Malfoy," James asked as Rose sighed and looked down.

"I honestly...don't know," said Rose confusingly as she looked down at the floor in deep thought. Rose somehow and weirdly felt guilty. She just realized that during her first year because her father told her to avoid the Malfoys and that is exactly what she did. And all he was going to do was say...hello? Clearly at the moment Rose felt like an idiot. Because at that very moment she was now the negative and the way to become the positive is to apologize to Scorpius Malfoy.

NOTICE: Mwhahahaha! No connection yet between Rose and Scorpius but there does seem to be another flaw in their relationship. They obviously need to learn to work together and will Rose be able to get to courage to actually apologize to Scorpius and mean it? But on the other hand Vince is going get an F on his first assignment in his first class. Lol. That little manwhore.


	5. Chapter 5: Apology Accepted Part One

Chapter Five

After the dilemma in the first class, Rose had not seen Scorpius the whole day. He missed three classes, so she heard and now she was heading to Potions with Marilyn and James. Rose really did want to apologize to him but she didn't know how she was going to do it. Rose, Marilyn and James entered the class as Professor Locknut greeted them at the door.

"I'd like you all to not take a seat, I'm going to be choosing your seating partners for this course," said Professor Locknut as they went and stood with the rest of the students. More students soon got to class and last but not least were Scorpius, Vince, Amelia and Damien. Rose watched him walk in as he avoided her gaze.

Professor Locknut grinned at the students and stood at the front of the classroom. "Welcome students to seventh year Potions," she said ecstatically. "You all may look at the board to see who your seating partner is going to be for the rest of the year."

All of the students hurried over to the board and they all started reading the list. James and Marilyn smiled at each other.

"We get to be partners," smiled Marilyn.

"Yeah, I was hoping we'd paired up," said James as he smiled back at her and they walked off to get a table. Rose sighed and walked up to the board but instantly Scorpius walked up in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Weasley, we're partners," he said in a serious tone as he walked off to the table. Rose walked slowly behind him to their table in shock. It was a great moment to apologize to him but now she had to be paired with him…again. She sighed and sat down and turned to him.

"Malfoy I'd like to talk to you," she said calmly.

"If it is not about a Potions assignment I don't think I'd like to hear it," he said not looking at her as he pulled out his Advanced Potions textbook. Rose looked away rejected and pulled out her book as well. Professor Locknut did not take anytime talking. She had them already doing an assignment that would take up also some of their free time. Rose did not mind but it would cut in with her Head Girl duties. Scorpius did help with the assignment but he never said a word unless it was something pertaining to the assignment.

Suddenly, the school bell rung and everyone stopped.

"Okay students, I'd like you all to try and work on this while you have the time," said the professor as she sat at her test writing something down on the parchment. "That means taking your cauldrons with you."

Scorpius looked to Rose. "Well since this is our last class for today, why don't you bring the cauldron to the Head commons. I have to go meet up with my friends and there is also other homework I need to do."

Rose nodded as Scorpius packed up his stuff and left the classroom, Amelia and Damien rushing off behind him.

Rose gathered her things quickly and levitated the cauldrons and supplies all the way back to the Head commons. She figured since Malfoy would probably be coming back she'd go finish her homework assignments in the Great Hall with all her other schoolmates.

Rose went to the Great Hall where she found Lily, Fred, James and Albus were all talking and laughed.

"So then I told her she take her broom and shove it right up her—," started James as Rose slammed her hand down in front him.

"You dare not to say such language James," glared Rose as she sat down at the table. "They have first years in here and I am Head Girl after all."

James and Albus rolled their eyes.

"_I'm Head Girl so you better do what I say James or else,_" mimicked Albus as James and Fred started laughing. Rose frowned and threw a chip at Albus' head.

"Hey, Head Girls do not throw food it is against the rules," shouted Albus playfully.

"Oh nose down, people are trying to concentrate you buffoons," laughed Rose as she started taking out all her assignments. "I should've gone to the library first."

"Good thing I already went," smiled Lily. They all did their homework, well they did not complete it but Rose finished her assignments. Fred spent most of his time putting things up his nose and making weird noises. Rose called her cousins immature teenagers and yes they were.

Rose headed down back to Head commons and as she walked in Scorpius was sat on the couch staring at the fire.

"Are you ready to start on the project," asked Rose. Scorpius looked up slowly and got up.

"I most definitely would," he said sternly. "You could've gotten here earlier but now I have to waste my night doing this project.

"As long as we get it done we shouldn't have a problem," she said as she walked pass him and over to the cauldron. "So I suggest you help me and shut your bloody mouth."

Scorpius walked over and glared at her. "Okay but I'm not sure you'd like to work with _scum _such as myself."

Rose sighed and turned to him. "Look! I was trying to find a million ways to apologize to you all day. I do not even know why I care so bloody much. You are an arrogant ass and you always have been. I am very sorry I misjudged you though; I should have gotten to know you. But two wrongs do not make a right!"

Scorpius stared at her speechless. His standards still stood but Rose actually cared enough to apologize? Maybe he could make an exception for her, but it all depends on how he…felt. He sighed and looked at her with a sincere look. Rose eyes widened at the expression.

"I'm sorry too, I've been a real jerk the pass years," he said slowly as if he was doing some speech while nude. Rose didn't know why but she smiled.

"You're not so bad Scorpius Malfoy," she smiled.

"You either, Rose Weasley," he grinned.

"Okay so lets finally cooperate and finish this project," she said and he nodded and they worked on their project. The eventually ending up finishing the potion and talking and eating snacks on the couch in the commonroom.

"So you've never actually dated a guy," asked Scorpius surprisingly.

"No, I mean I have kissed a guy once but it never came to anything, you know I'm such a bookworm guys don't find it appealing ," she said as Scorpius laughed and took another bite of his licorice wand.

"What is so funny," she asked eyeing him carefully. "You cannot laugh because everyone knows you have dated a lot of girls."

"Yeah but none of them ever go right, I'm waiting on the perfect one y'know?

"I see well she's out there somewhere."

"Yeah…"

Everything went silent in the commonroom as they both stared off in space. The grand clock suddenly ticked and it was now officially midnight.

"Darn it we stayed up so late," sighed Rose as she got up but Scorpius was looking up at her, seeming transfixed.

"What," she asked strangely, raising her left eyebrow.

"I never realized how beautiful you were…well I have but never just took a chance to admire it…"

"Um," she started as her cheeks flushed from pink to red. "T-thanks I guess."

"You're welcomed," he grinned as he got up. "Good night then."

"Good night," she nodded as he walked off and disappeared into his room. She stood there, still blushing like a fool. Rose smiled to herself and went to her room happily, it was finally great to have a new friend.

Two weeks later…

Rose rushed out of the Great Hall after dinner was over as James and Lily tried to keep up with her.

"Slow down Rose," shouted Lily who was running and breathing hard as Rose stopped.

"I'm so sorry Lil," she said smiling happily. "I have got so much to do with my Head duties, it's exciting!"

"Yes but you missed last Hogsmeade weekend with us because of your duties, so don't miss the one tomorrow," said James.

"Fine, I won't," smiled Rose and she rushed off quickly.

Lily and James looked at each other.

"What do you think has gotten into her," asked Lily/

"I don't know," said James slowly as they turned and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Rose soon got to the portrait smiling.

"I hope your enjoying your evening," smiled Rose as the man in the portrait smiled back at her.

"Yes I am my lady," the man said. "Password please."

"_Scorpius has a huge bum_," giggled Rose as the portrait swung open. Scorpius walked up to her folding his arms.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically as Rose broke down into more fit of giggles.

"Oh come on have some fun," she smiled as she laid down on the couch. Scorpius sat down in the chair.

"My bum is not huge," Scorpius said looking away, feeling embarrassed.

"It's downright bigger than mines," smiled Rose as she sat up.

"So you've been staring at it eh," winked Scorpius. Rose laughed and as she threw a pillow at him laughing.

"God no!"

Scorpius got up making Rose jump up form the couch.

"Don't you dare!"

Scorpius grinned and grabbed her and started tickling her uncontrollably. "You asked for it Rosie."

"It's Rose to you," she shouted as she laughed and tried to break free.

"Oh right," he smiled as he stopped and they smiled at each other. He let her go and Rose pushed him playfully.

"I thank you, because I went to Hogsmeade with you for my first weekend I have upset my cousins," she complained as Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm way cooler, just tell them you rather hang out with me."

"They don't even know about us anyway Scorpius."

"Sucks for them then," he grinned. "So did you bring me anything from dinner?"

NOTICE: Sorry but I have to stop here people. But don't worry there is a part two. So I just don't want to cut you off like that. Just a reminder...this is not a relationship its a friendship. Well a friendship is a relationship. Just to correct some people who now think they're going out.


	6. Chapter 6: Apology Accepted Part Two

Chapter 6: Apology Accepted Part Two

_Previously:_

"_I thank you, because I went to Hogsmeade with you for my first weekend I have upset my cousins," she complained as Scorpius rolled his eyes._

"_I'm way cooler, just tell them you rather hang out with me."_

"_They don't even know about us anyway Scorpius."_

"_Sucks for them then," he grinned. "So did you bring me anything from dinner?"_

"No, actually I didn't," said Rose. "There is a kitchen in here, you can make your own dinner."

Rose walked off and Scorpius stared her in disbelief. Scorpius was all right in the kitchen, but cooking himself dinner was something he couldn't handle.

"You can't make me cook…I-I'm a man," he shouted after her but she already disappeared into her room.

"Ahem," a voice said behind Scorpius. Scorpius, being the very quick person he was turned around very swiftly and pulled out his wand.

"How did you get into— Chester?"

The house elf gave him a small grin and nodded, but still looking rather frightened.

"Chester is here Scorpius. Chester also doesn't like wands in his face," he said broadly.

Scorpius put the wand back into his cloak and sat down as Chester joined him.

"So who sent you to Hogwarts? Was it my father or my mother," he asked curiously.

"No, Chester felt lonely and decided wherever Scorpius goes, Chester goes," smiled Chester.

"Great, you can stay here in the Head commons then," grinned Scorpius as he patted Chester on the back.

Chester looked around suspiciously and got up sniffing the air, like as if he was looking or scented something. Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend sniff the air above him.

"Why are you sniffing," asked Scorpius.

Chester stopped and turned to Scorpius. "It smells like strawberries in here…like a girl."

Scorpius went red, which he did not know why. Chester eyed him and grinned while folding his arms. "Chester thinks Scorpius has a girlfriend."

"No," snapped Scorpius, looking around frequently. "We are just friends, nothing else."

"Mhm," nodded Chester. "Well Chester senses you like this girl or maybe even…"

Rose came rushing out the room and her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Chester standing in the common room.

"Oh my gosh, a house elf," she said excitedly walking over to Chester. "I'm guessing you work here at the school, just so you know you don't have to clean anything. I think house elves should be treated fairly…have you ever heard of S.P.E.W.?"

Scorpius and Chester stared at her as she was going to this uncontrollable rambling phase.

"Erm…miss Chester does not work here and Scorpius' friend," said Chester, still a little frightened of Rose.

Scorpius was still staring at Rose oddly. Rose looked at them both.

"That's great that you're his friend…Scorpius?"

"Nothing, um what in the hell is spew," asked Scorpius.

Rose laughed softly and sat down on the couch.

"S-P-E-W not spew. It's an organization for house elves, which my mom started in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Since my brother Hugo is heartless and likes to be carefree she left it to me. Besides someone needs to stand up for these house elves, being treated so unfairly."

Scorpius nodded.

"What does the S-P-E-W stand for miss," asked Chester.

"Self Protection of Elfish Welfare," stated Rose proudly. (A/N: I do not have the fourth book with me at the moment so I am not sure if that's correct. If you)know the correct words please tell me 

"Nice," said Scorpius and Chester in unison.

"You seem like a very young elf and you're rather cute compared to the others I've seen," smiled Rose.

Chester grinned at Scorpius. "Chester likes her already."

"It's nice to meet you Chester, I'm Rose," she said smiling as she extended her hand.

Chester took her hand and shook it.

"That's a pretty name, for such a pretty girl," said Chester. Scorpius nudged him a little as he stood up and looked to Rose.

"Let's go Rose, we have to walk the corridors early," said Scorpius as Rose got up and Chester looked at him.

"Where are you two going," asked Chester.

"We are the Head boy and girl, while we are gone don't leave this room and you're welcomed to do whatever you like…that's legal," said Scorpius before exiting out the portrait. Rose waved at Chester and rushed out after Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius walked around the corridors till at least 9 pm. They spent the pass few hours taking away WWW products, writing up detentions and putting some First years in place.

Scorpius stuffed his hands in his pocket as they walked along the corridor. "It's best we head back now, we're both tired and the prefects are now out in the corridors."

"Yes lets head back," agreed Rose and they went back to the Head commons. They rushed in quickly and Rose landed her body on the couch.

"Mmm, warm comfy couch," she sighed smiling into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh yeah," said Scorpius turning to her quickly. "You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?"

"Duh," she said sitting up. "Why?"

"I want you to go with me," he said.

"I can't I already promised Lily and James I'd go with them and you have friends that you are also neglecting," said Rose, folding her arms.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Oh well, I guess you're right. I'll see you there if I see you then."

"Excellent," smiled Rose. "Where is Chester?"

"He's probably asleep on my bed," chuckled Scorpius.

"He sleeps in your bed?"

"Sometimes."

"That is so cute," Rose beamed. "Well good night Scorpius."

She smiled and hugged him and then rushed off to her room.

"Night Rose," he said after her and he went into his bedroom.

They both fell asleep soundly that night, just like every other night as well. Tomorrow would be just fine…hanging out in Hogsmeade…with their friends…nothing can go wrong. Right?

Every student from Year 3 to 7 was in the carriages on their way to their second trip to Hogsmeade. Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Albus and Fred were all sitting in the carriage as it started to pull off.

"I cannot wait to get back to Hogsmeade, I heard there is like some secret club there for teen wizards and witches," said Hugo. "Lots of nice girls to meet, I forgot to mention.

James and Albus nodded in agreement as Rose and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on," huffed Rose turning to Hugo. "Obviously the girls are too blind to notice some buffoon giving them weird looks and using bad pick-up lines."

"My pick-up lines aren't bad," responded Hugo.

"Sure," said James. "Like how about the one where you said: _Babe, I can win the best broomstick contest._"

Albus and Lily started laughing and holding their stomachs.

"Oh my god, Hugo you are hilarious," giggled Lily.

Hugo glared and looked away. "I would win the best broomstick contest."

"To be honest none of us care about your broomstick," said Rose as the carriage suddenly pulled to a stop. "I bet Vince Crabbe might beat you at that…better yet maybe even Scorpius Malfoy."

"Put a sock in it," said Hugo and everyone started getting out of the carriages.

Scorpius, Amelia, Vince and Damien stepped out of their carriage.

"Next time you decide to pass your disgusting fumes in the carriage, let someone know," shouted Amelia as she shoved Damien.

"It just slipped out," whined Damien.

"Just slipped out! More like exploded," Amelia said angrily. "I hope it smells better once we get back into it. That stuff is a killer if you ask me."

She stomped off and Scorpius and Damien chuckled to themselves.

"You always get her knickers in a twist Damien," chuckled Scorpius putting an arm around Damien.

"I bet I could get her knickers in a _real _twist," grinned Vince. Scorpius and Damien looked at him, looking rather disturbed.

"You are the only one of us that needs some serious help," said Scorpius as they walked on, catching up with Amelia.

Rose, Lily, James, Albus, Hugo and Fred all went to Honeydukes first.

"I am so happy you all finished talking," sighed Fred. "You were doing all that countless babbling."

"What's wrong with you Fred," asked James.

"Girlfriend problems," Fred said as he walked off by himself into the store.

"Oh," they all said at the same time.

"He needs to dump her, I don't like her," said Lily quickly. "I cannot stand her, she is evil."

"The retched girl will be gone before you know Lil," smiled Rose as she grabbed a few licorice wands. "What are you going to get?"

"Chocolate frogs are my game," smiled Lily as Rose grabbed her some chocolate frogs.

"I cannot believe they actually have a wizard card with our parents on them," said Lily as she pulled out one of her old wizarding cards.

"Yeah its weird," said Rose.

"I already have like eight Uncle Rons," said Albus.

Rose and Lily started laughing and shaking their heads.

"Eight dads? Sounds pretty terrifying if you ask me," said Rose as they all got up to the cash register.

The door dinged and Scorpius and Vince came walking in. Some girls smiled and waved at Vince.

"Hey Vince," a girl said in a real sexy tone making Vince wink at her.

"What is with you and these girls," asked Scorpius shaking his head as some girls were also giving him flirtatious looks.

"We have a gift my friend," said Vince proudly. "You just don't use yours."

"I use mines when necessary," said Scorpius as grabbed a box of acid green apple pops.

"Which mean rarely or never in most cases," sighed Vince. "You need to get in a saddle and get ready to ridden."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and stared at Vince. "You really need to start thinking with your actual brain and not your pants Vince."

"Aye, my saddles are always open for the ladies," Vince said grinning as he winked at another girl. "You have a sign on yours that says _Sorry, we're closed._"

Scorpius shook his head shamefully and he went up to the cash register, behind Rose, Lily, James, Albus and Hugo.

"Thank you for shopping here at Honeydukes," the cashier smiled as she handed Rose her change.

"You're welcomed," smiled Rose and as they all turn they came face-to-face with Scorpius and Vince.

"Look what we've got here Potters, some Weasley boy and one hot Weasley girl," grinned Vince as he eyed Rose.

"Hey you better watch where your eyes go," said Hugo glaring at Vince.

"Vince just forget about them, lets get near the Shrieking Shack," said Scorpius putting an emphasis on the Shrieking Shack which caught Rose's attention.

"I am not going there, I'm going to the pub with Amelia and Damien," said Vince as he turned. Scorpius gave Rose one last look and then walked out.

Lily turned to Rose looking surprised and a little shocked. "What the hell just happened there?"

"Well, we all just saw Scorpius and Crabbe in Honeydukes and now we're going to leave," said Rose.

"Why'd you call him Scorpius," asked James.

Rose looked at him nervously, going a little red. "We are the Head boy and girl. We just came to be on first name basis," shrugged Rose as she started out the store. Hugo and Albus walked out behind her. Lily and James looked at each other.

"Like I said yesterday, something is up," said Lily holding her bag of sweets. "Do you think she is actually getting along with Malfoy?"

"I am not sure," said James. "But let's just home the worst doesn't come to the worst."

"What do you mean," asked Lily.

"Like her falling in love with him or something," said James and they started out the store. Lily knew very well that it seemed it probably could come to the worst of the worst.

Rose managed to escape from Albus and Hugo and found her way to the Shrieking Shack. She stood there and waited looking around. She obviously knew when Scorpius emphasized about the Shrieking Shack he meant meeting him here.

Rose jumped suddenly as two hands went right over her eyes.

"Alright if you guess who I am, I won't take your galleons," smirked Scorpius.

"It's the arrogant and repulsive Scorpius Malfoy that's who it is," said Rose smiling.

Scorpius uncovered her eyes and she turned to him.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"No," smiled Rose. "So enjoying your weekend so far?"

"Yeah it's been good, I see you also bought a bag of sweets," he grinned.

"Yeah, want to go hang out by that tree and enjoy our delicious snacks?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Scorpius as they sat down under a tree and started eating their bag of sweets.

"This is delicious…"

"I know Honeydukes is always the best," grinned Scorpius.

But in the forest, in a small group of bushes not far from Rose and Scorpius were Lily and James peeking through the bushes.

"So it seems she is friends with him," said Lily sighing as she sat down. "How could she do this to us? To our family?"

"Look Lil, to be honest I do not think its bad," shrugged James. "It's only a friendship and it doesn't seem to be heading anywhere."

"You're right," said Lily.

"Let's just not tell her we know," said James.

"Got it!"

They crawled out the bushes and snuck away quickly before Scorpius or Rose could see them and they headed backed to Hogsmeade.

After just sitting under a tree and eating sweets for while, Scorpius check the time on his watch.

"Well let's get going, the carriages are going to leave without us if we don't," said Scorpius as he quickly got up grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, I have to go find my cousins," said Rose as she dusted off her clothes and got up.

"So…I'll see you in the Head commons, right?"

"Duh, of course you will Scorpius," Rose smiled and walked off quickly. Scorpius soon rushed off quickly after her.

Rose rushed over by Lily, James, Fred and Albus.

"Great, I didn't miss it," sighed Rose trying to catch her breath.

Lily glanced at James and smiled.

"So Rose where were you," asked Lily.

"Oh just hanging out in the forest, eating my sweets," said Rose as the carriages started to pull up.

"Oh okay, we were wondering where you were," said Lily as James snickered some and they all got into the carriages.

Amelia, Damien and Vince got their carriage and stared around.

"Where is Scorpius, he ran off again on another Hogsmeade trip," scoffed Amelia as she folded her arms.

Scorpius ran over and quickly hopped into the carriage before it started to move.

"Where have you been," they all asked him quickly.

"I was chilling in the forest, can't I have time to myself?"

"No, you may not," said Amelia with a stern tone. "You don't even hang out with us in Hogsmeade anymore…what have you been doing?"

"Nothing I was just in the forest, I do not need to be around you guys twenty four seven," said Scorpius as he looked at her. "Look, just because we are all friends doesn't mean we need to spend ever godforsaken moment together."

"But…" started Amelia.

"No I am tired of you always trying to boss me around. As a matter of fact, I'm the leader of this "group" so I can do what I please," smirked Scorpius as he leaned in his seat. "So I suggest you shut your trap and leave it at that."

Amelia huffed and folded her arms more. She did not care what he said. He was not going to go venturing off and doing things…and possibly things he shouldn't. Amelia was pissed and she also was scheming up a way to find out what Scorpius has been up to lately.

Vince and Damien looked at each other and shrugged.

The carriages soon got to Hogwarts and most of the students headed to the Great Hall and the others went back to their common rooms.

"I guess I'll be going to the Head commons," said Scorpius as he entered the castle. 

"Okay, talk you to you later then," said Damien.

"Later," said Vince as him and Damien started to walk off. 

Amelia turned to Scorpius pushing him back into a wall.

"What the hell," said Scorpius as he shoved her away.

"You've got some nerve," she shouted at him as she stumbled backwards.

"You're the one grabbing me like some mad woman," glared Scorpius.

"Scorpius you're such a git!" yelled Amelia.

But just around the hall Rose was coming up and she turned.

Scorpius and Amelia turned and looked at Rose.

Rose paused and turned her gaze to Scorpius.

"Keep moving Weasley, this is none of your business," shouted Amelia glaring at Rose.

"Sorry, just looking for…something," Rose said slowly as she started to walk off.

"So why have you been venturing off Scorpius," asked Amelia immediately. She glared and then she realized something.

"Weasley!" she shouted, making Rose stop dead in her tracks. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not sure," said Rose as she turned back around facing them.

"Okay then, Scorpius is Weasley the reason," asked Amelia.

Scorpius glanced at Rose, who looked back at him.

"Yes, she is," said Scorpius.

"Why! Why are you communicating with her, she is nothing but filth and trash," glared Amelia.

"For you information her name is Rose and she is a better friend, compared to you," said Scorpius, putting his hand in his pockets. "Come on Rose let's go to the Head commons. There's some "filth" in this corridor."

Rose nodded and walked along side Scorpius as they left the corridor. Leaving Amelia there standing there speechless, lost for words on what to say next on the newfound friendship she had just encountered.

NOTICE: Okay, so this is the end of chapter six everyone. I would like to say thank you all who left reviews and who are reading. I apologize for the slow writing I have just been busy with school and had a lot of studying and such to do. But I am will be posting more chapters now. I really appreciate everything and I hope you all enjoying my story. 


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed and Ruined

Chapter 7: Reveal and Ruin

Chapter 7: Reveal and Ruin

The next morning Rose was walking to the Great Hall when everyone she passed were eyeing her oddly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at their antics but she shrugged and continued down the halls. As she entered the Great Hall, some people kept their eyes on their food or were still involved in their conversations but most of the Gryffindors were giving her a look of disgust.

Rose walked slowly over to the table and sat down between James and Lily.

"Good morning," she said as she started putting food on her plate.

"Morning," they said back dully.

Rose dropped her fork and looked at them.

"So you guys are against me too?"

Lily glanced at James.

"Well, no but we already did know you were close friends with Scorpius," started James. "And this morning we heard Mia going on and on about how she found you and Scorpius tongue tied after the Hogsmeade trip."

"What," she asked loudly making everyone look in her direction.

"Are you guys that shallow to actually believe Mia of all people," Rose asked irritably.

"We're sorry we just—," started Lily.

"Save it for someone who actually gives a damn. I cannot believe my own flesh and blood would have something against me," said Rose as she got out of her seat quickly and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Amelia grinned as she watch the girl leave to room looking very hotheaded.

"Excellent," she said under her breath as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "This day couldn't get any better."

"I cannot believe Scorpius would deceive us like this," said Vince as he stuffed his face with some eggs.

Meanwhile, Rose was walking down the corridor by herself. A tear fell on her cheek as she walked slowly with her hands together, fidgeting nervously.

Scorpius turned the corridor as he saw Rose and he rushed over to her.

"Rose," he said shaking her a little.

"Go away," she said softly as she brushed pass him.

"Rose?"

Rose continued and disappeared down the hall. Scorpius clenched his fist and stormed into the Great Hall and slammed his fist down on the table making everyone at the Slytherin table jump startled.

"What the hell did you do Amelia," he asked through gritted teeth.

Amelia smiled sweetly and looked at Scorpius.

"You should be thanking me my dear Scorpius," she said with a slight giggle.

Scorpius grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her away from the table and out of the Great Hall.

"Listen here Amelia. I do not have time for your fucking bull you have crossed the line by hurting Rose because now your going to have to tell me what you did or else I will be damned if a smile ever appears on that ugly pasted face of yours!"

Amelia looked at Scorpius with shock as she stood there in front of him.

"I told everyone that you and her were having a make out façade after the Hogsmeade trip and now there are rumors spreading around…" she said in a low voice her eyes drifting from his.

Scorpius stared at her as if she were a speck of dirt on his shoe.

"You really are one despicable person," said Scorpius before he turned and walked off.

Amelia watched him walk down the hall and her eyes went from blank to sad. She felt she really needed Scorpius. All the time.

"I love you," she said in a low voice as she sat on the floor against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. "She took you away from me."

She started to cry softly….

Scorpius found Rose at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking over everything from the huge open window.

"Rose?"

"I said for you to go away," she said with her back to him as she sniffled.

Scorpius sighed and sat down next to her. He took his arms around her and held her close and wiped away her tear with his finger.

"Please, don't be so upset about this. She will be exposed for she caused and destroyed because of it," he said as he cradled her in his arms. "I won't let anybody hurt you and get away with it."

"Scorpius," she asked in soft tone. Scorpius looked down to catch her eyes.

"What?"

"I love you," she said with a small smile on her face, with another tear rolling down her cheek.

Scorpius looked taken back by what she had just told him and he smiled back.

"I love you too," he said as her smiled grew wider.

He rested his head to her forehead still grinning. They looked into each other's eyes with their lips only a meter apart and they both closed their eyes as their lips touched softly. It felt a little wet since her lips were still a little damp from her tears.

The door opened and there stood Lily.

"You liar," she said loudly making Scorpius and Rose jump away from each other.

"No Lily, I swear to you we—,"

"I am sorry I interrupted," said Lily and she closed the door and rushed off angrily.

Rose hung her head down and shook her head.

"Today is just not my day."

"Rose, just explain everything to her. I am sure she will listen," said Scorpius as he got up and took her hand. "Let's have breakfast in the Head commons."

"Thank you," she smiled a little and they left the Astronomy Tower.

So many problems were now present for Rose and Scorpius. Rose had to deal with the pressure of other people's negative opinions about her, including her cousins. Scorpius had to deal with the pressure also but also the opinion of his parents. But the most presentable problem for them was not that they were in love with each other but because they were in love and their families had a lot to come to them on one plate….

Author Note:

I am sorry if this chapter seems short but as usual I have been busy with the schoolwork and it is the fourth semester. My updating to this story will be slow, I assure you but I will not leave you guys hanging. I hate cliffhangers. Loll, anyway other than that this is the best I could come up with in such a short notice. I am unable to work on this story at home because we only have WordPad and I don't think you can do spell check on there. But I use it anyway because it's all I have. Yet again, I am using my school computer to do the story but these changes will not affect my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8: Fiasco and Relationships

The Greatly Unexpected

Chapter Eight: Fiasco of Problems

Rose and Scorpius left the Astronomy tower and headed back towards the Heads common. Rose tired her best to ignore some of the various students who were looking at them with different expressions. Some of them were angry, disappointed, and even a little happy.

They soon got to the entrance of the Head commons when James, Lily, Fred, Hugo and Carrie encountered them.

Rose stared at them as they eyed her shamefully. Scorpius glanced between them and walked up in front of Rose.

"If you all are planning anything immature and unnecessary, take it elsewhere," he said sternly as James looked at him disgustedly.

"She's our cousin Malfoy so I'd appreciate it if we could talk to her in peace," responded James through gritted teeth.

"Fine," said Scorpius, as he looked to Rose. "If anything happens, call for me."

Scorpius turned and entered the Heads common. Rose turned to them as her eyes started to water and she stared down to the ground.

"I am so sorry. I should've been straight forward, but I love him," she started as she began to sob. "Hate me if you want to, but please understand my circumstances."

"I could never hate you," said Lily. "But I am not sure if I can stand still being friends with someone who has betrayed her family and friends."

Lily looked at Carrie, who was looking very lost and dumbfounded at the moment.

"I'll always be your friend Rose," said Carrie giving Rose a warm smile. "Unlike someone, I don't want to seem ignorant."

Rose smiled a little as Lily rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Shut your trap Carrie," said Lily in an angry tone. "You're just her friend because you like James."

"I was her friend way before I even liked James," shouted Carrie. James was angry but he grinned as he turned to Carrie.

"You like me," he asked grinning.

Fred and Hugo shook their heads. "Of course she does you bloke"

"Yeah…I do," said Carrie as she smiled at James.

"James don't be so foolish," started Lily.

James turned to Lily and put his hand up.

"Lily save it, you're my baby sister but you seem to have your knickers in a twist so why don't you go to your dorm and sleep or something."

Lily gasped and stomped off and they all started laughing.

"Whoever knew she was the brat," asked Hugo taking some glances at Rose.

"I am not a brat," shouted Rose.

"Sure you aren't"

"Well we all have to go, please talk to us tomorrow," requested Fred and Rose nodded and smiled. They all walked off and Rose went into the Head commons to find Scorpius sitting on the couch.

"So how did it go," he asked looking at her. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"It was great but Lily hates me," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it will all work out in time," he said as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

…Next Day in class.

"What kind of lame assignment is making us chop up these dragon toes," said James with a disgusted expression. Rose laughed as she looked over at Scorpius and winked at him.

"Do you have to do that," asked James.

"Yes," smiled Rose as Scorpius grinned at her.

"If you two love birds fail this assignment you'll be serving a detention," shouted the professor as she was walking around the dungeon.

"Sorry ma'am," said Rose and Scorpius in unison.

Rose turned to James. "Have you spoken with Lily," she whispered to him quietly.

"No, she won't talk to any of us," whispered James. "She didn't even sit next to us this morning at breakfast."

Rose sighed and continued chopping. "Well hopefully that bitch Mia gets what she deserves."

Amelia glanced over at Rose and glared at her hard. Damien looked at Amelia and nudged her.

"Get over it Mia, her and Scorpius are meant to be together," he said. "…Oddly. It just works."

"Works," asked Amelia as she turned her glare to Damien. "You are going to have mercy on your soul after saying those words to me Damien!"

"Pipe down please," shouted the professor. "Keep your pie holes shut!"

Everyone in the classroom laughed except Amelia and Damien.

"You guys are hilarious," chuckled Vince as Amelia plucked some liquid formation from the dragon toes at his eye. Vince wailed loudly as he held his hand over his eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry Vince! I swear!"

"What in god's name is going on over here," asked the professor as she walked over. "Did it get in your eyes Mr. Crabbe?"

"Yes, damn it," shouted Vince.

"Come on, on to the hospital wing with you," she said as she helped him out of the dungeon. "And please do not use such vulgar language."

Rose walked over by Scorpius. "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah I hope so," said Scorpius as he grinned at her. Amelia rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Why don't you go and finish your assignment," asked Amelia.

"Mind your own business," said Rose as she turned to Amelia.

"You better watch who your talking to Weasley."

"I would watch but your face is so pug and hideous I'm using it to induce vomit," said Rose with a sweet smile.

Amelia glared and pulled out her wand but Scorpius snatched it from her hand.

"Don't even think about it," he said as he tossed it on the floor.

Amelia glared at him as she slowly scrunched up her nose. She pointed her nose in the air and walked off without saying a word. Scorpius looked at Rose and grinned.

"You're such a meanie," Rose said teasingly.

"Aw, well you know how I am," he said winking at her. "But I have my sweet moments."

"Yes you do," she said laughing softly as she pushed him playfully. James coughed loudly to get Rose's attention. Rose looked over and mouthed the words slowly before returning to her table to finish the assignment. Scorpius watched her and turned and went back to his assignment.

Amelia continued chopping the dragon toes ferociously. Damien glanced over at her curiously.

"Erm, are you alright?"

"No," she said in a low tone. "I have another plan to ruin Scorpius and Weasley and I will make sure they never end up together.

Damien looked at her, a little frightened. "Can't you just leave them alone?"

Amelia shot Damien a look of anger, her eyes practically piercing his skin with her death glare.

"Trust me you don't know the beginning of it," she whispered angrily.

A/N: I am sorry this short but unfortunately my updates will continue to be slow. This summer I am currently working on a future Sims 2 series called South Beach. Which I mainly have to focus on getting the necessary scenes recorded and everything else I need for the show itself. But I will try to update you as soon as possible. Thank you all for being so patient!


	9. Chapter 9: Amelia and Lilly

_Just so you all know after all this time.....I am finally updating. I know it seems like a year later. As far as the mishap with the ages of my characters. I know it may not be exactly the same as the book but...oh well. I'm going to leave it the way it is. Anyway, enjoy._

________________________

The Greatly Unexpected

Chapter Nine: Amelia and Lilly

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall working on certain assignments and projects. Hugo took out a glass container of fairy dust. James quickly snatched it up.

"Now what may this be?"

Hugo quickly stood and snatched it back. "This is my assignment, something about small things with big magical purposes. Don't ask."

Rose chuckled and closed her book. "Where did you get fairy dust? Have you been snooping into Professor Wiggleworm's cabinets?"

Hugo rolled his eyes and mimicked her. "First, that man has one mental name. Second, yes I did. Third, mind your business. And what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Obviously, nothing that minds you," she said with a smirk and put her nose back into her book. Lilly glanced over at them with a glare. Albus sighed and shook his head as he watched her.

"The nerve of her, treating us all this way. Seriously, she's blowing everything out of proportion!"

James nodded. "We need to talk some sense into her."

Lilly quickly gathered her things and exited the Great Hall. They all watched her leave, except for Rose who pretended she didn't care when she obviously did. Meanwhile, Amelia watched Lilly leave with a smirk playing on her face. Damien watched her expression. If looks could kill she'd definitely get an award for it. Scorpius was poking at his food and sighed. Amelia quickly got up and left the table.

"What's wrong mate," asked Vince.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about her."

"Amelia?"

"No, Rose. I haven't told my parents and I'm definitely sure she hasn't told hers. My father will go ballistic if he finds out I fell in love with a Weasley," said Scorpius as he sternly stared at his breakfast. Vince glanced at Damien, who kept glancing at the Great Hall doors.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," muttered Damien as his attention was obviously elsewhere.

****************************************************************

Amelia found Lilly sitting on the floor by the wall in the corridor. She approached her slyly and grinned.

"Something bothering you?"

Lilly looked up, bewildered.

"Why the heck do you care?"

Amelia sat down next to her. "Oh trust me Potter, I don't. But, you're little cousin Rose needs to back off of Scorpius. Immediately."

"I agree with you. Malfoys have always been nasty and rude to Weasleys and Potters. She's fraternizing with the enemy," said Lilly. "My father said even though Draco Malfoy is no longer a death eater he still has his prejudicious."

"Exactly and Scorpius doesn't need some filthy half blood all over him."

"Hey, watch it. That filthy half blood is my cousin."

"And that handsome guy named Scorpius is claimed by me."

Lilly stared at her. "Do you have a plan?"

"I have much more than that my dear Lilly. I have an expedition," grinned Amelia. "All I need is your help and we can get things back to the way they used to be."

"Deal," said Lilly then they both shook hands. Damien suddenly stepped out of the Great Hall to find Lilly and Amelia sitting on the floor in a whispered, low toned conversation. He awkwardly walked over.

"Mia?"

Amelia and Lilly both looked up. Amelia stood up and smiled.

"Yes Damien?"

"What are you doing out here having a civil conversation with Lily Potter?"

Amelia chuckled softly and hugged Damien's arm. She gently pulled him away and they walked back into the Great Hall together. Lilly stood up and avoided the stares of the students that passed. She inhaled then quickly reentered the Great Hall. She approached her cousins and siblings as they all stared at her.

"Have something to say to us," asked James. Lilly nodded and cleared her throat. She averted her gaze to Rose and gave her a small smile. Rose just watched and waited.

"I'm really sorry about the way I reacted. I shouldn't have treated any of you that way. I am especially sorry to Rose," she started. "Your relationships are none of my concern and I wish you the best with him."

They all exchanged glances as they stayed silent. Rose made room next to her for Lilly to sit and gave her a small smile.

"I've already forgiven you," said Rose as Lilly sat down next to her. They hugged each other tightly.

"So glad you could come to your senses," said James. Lilly smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

Scorpius sighed as he watched from across the Great Hall.

"I guess Lilly has finally got some sense into her head," he muttered as took a bite out of his toast. Damien looked over at Amelia who just looked back at him and smiled happily.

"Amelia, what were you and Lilly talking about in the Great Hall," asked Damien. Amelia smiled innocently.

"She wanted to know about a few classes and at first I wanted to jinx her little mouth shut but Scorpius has inspired me to be polite," she said sweetly then shrugged. "I guess this whole Rose-Scorpius thing is starting to rub off on me."

Scorpius stared at her with a raise eyebrow. "Sure," he said, not believing It for one second. Vince started to immediately stuff his face once everything was silent again.

Later on that day, Rose and Scorpius were patrolling the corridors. The prefects were also walking about as they did their duties. Scorpius paused once he reached the staircases.

"Now I have to wait for the blood staircase to get to me," he sighed as he waited. One the appropriate staircase was in place he moved to another corridor. All was silent and still as he walked down looking and listening for anything.

As he turned a corner he found a sixth year standing next to a second year.

"Hey! Wandering around the school late at night is prohibited. Please return to your appropriate houses," he said loudly as he approached them. The sixth year paused and ran off. The second year looked down in shame.

Scorpius looked down at the second year. "What's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

"He took my...money, he said if I give him my money he won't bully me anymore," the small second year sobbed. Scorpius sighed, not really in the mood for showing the affection to a second year.

"I will handle everything. Just get back to your dormitory," he said politely. The second year nodded slowly and walked off. Amelia suddenly turned around the corner, approaching Scorpius from behind quietly. She quickly stunned him asleep and dragged him off to the Slytherin common room.

"I've got him."

Damien nodded and turned to Vince and Lilly.

"Did you two get the polyjuice potion?"

They nodded. Lilly took out some red hairs.

"This here is from Rose's head. You can use this for the second part of the plan," she said quietly as she looked around.

"Thank you Potter, you may leave now," said Amelia. Lilly quickly left the common room. Amelia took out a few of Scorpius' hairs and put them into a cup of polyjuice potion. She handed it to Vince.

"Drink quickly, we shall tell everyone else that your father dismissed you for tomorrow."

Vince sniffed the cup and scrunched up his nose. Damien smacked him on the back of the head.

"Just drink it already," he said then he looked down at Scorpius. "What shall we do with him?"

"I'll put sleeping powder on him so he doesn't wake until he's supposed to," grinned Amelia. "After all, he shall be with me and only me."


End file.
